User talk:Cori11
Welcome to Team ! The was established on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has a methodology that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. All new editors are granted a "honeymoon period" but we are all expected to follow the system of the asap. Understand how to edit this wiki's pages by reviewing the style and format of existing articles ( for example: Succubus, The Morrígan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Karen Beattie, Vexed, Anna Silk ). Read instructions for creating pages and adding image files in the New Pages / How To category. Please remember that deductions and interpretations about a character or scene are opinions, not facts. Hypotheses belong in the \ Trivia / section. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin Addition of info to Bo page Thank you for adding more information about Bo's relationship with Kenzi and for adding an image to the page. For future reference, images on a Character page are positioned as follows: Top/Right = Infobox. Next image = Left. Next image = Right. Next image = Left, etc. That way there is a visual balance to the page. Sometimes an exception is made if the positioning of an image is going to make the text look uneven. I am going to fix the images on the Bo page for you. :-) Virago a-go-go (talk) 14:04, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome(: I'm glad to help. Removing image from Kenzi page Major Lost Girl Wiki rule: users cannot delete images from articles without providing a reason. You are new and still learning, so I will not do a rollback of your edit (which would delete the image you added of Kenzi's grave. I will, however, put back the image you took out because it served a purpose and there is no reason for having removed it. One of the purposes of using a variety of images in articles is to break the monotony of seeing a lot of text, and it makes articles more interesting. Adding images is a visually creative process that requires positioning and sizing. It will become second-nature the more you do it. Virago a-go-go (talk) 04:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry! I was trying to fix it up b/c both the pics kept going into personality on the right side and when I put it on the left side, it was making the personality section messy ::All taken care of. :-) Getting images to not mess up a layout can become frustrating sometimes. It turns into a back and forth on Preview until it looks right. It's why the positioning of left-to-right-to-left becomes flexible when necessary. And P.S.: don't forget to sign your user name with four tildes ~~~~ at the end of your replies and messages. Virago a-go-go (talk) 13:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC)